Alchemical Pretty Cure!
|director = DENEBOON|run = TBA|opening = IKUYOU Alchemical Pretty Cure!|ending = Soul✧Transmute! Heart to Heart!|theme = Classical elements Alchemy|genre = Magical Girl Fantasy Mystery|pre = Memoria Pretty Cure|image = New alchemical logo.png}} is a magical girl/boy anime (fan)series directed, written, and designed by Kyo Asano (DENEBOON). The series' main motifs are alchemy and the four classical elements, while its sub motifs are magic, books and plants. Its themes are fear/rejection of failure, rebirth, corruption, the cost of power, and the role of the successor/inheritor. Plot Alchemical Pretty Cure! Episodes High-schooler Misora Amachi starts a new chapter of her life— starting with her return to her childhood town of Aoba. Returning to the town after a decade will prove to be more challenging than expected, when Misora has a surprise encounter with dark creatures called Muhan'now, and the town's secret protector Cure Petal. Characters Pretty Cure * - An airy 15 year-old girl in her first year of high school. Misora is a horrible klutz, a bit slow on the uptake, and has an awful habit of running her mouth, but where she lacks tact, she makes up for in heart and reckless self-assurance. She shines most in her bright outlook on life, and a desire to help others no matter how limited her abilities may be. Infatuated by the superheroes and magical girls of pop culture, Misora wishes to protect the weak, despite not exactly being the picture of strength herself. Among her teammates, Misora seems to be the odd one out— she's less independent, less mature, and generally less canny that the others— and she is very aware of this fact. Despite this, Misora is in no way less valuable the group, in fact, she's the glue that keeps them from falling apart when the going gets particularly rough. With power given to her by the Air PreArk, she transforms into the warrior of air: . Her theme colours are pink, yellow, and white. ** CV: Tomoyo Kurosawa / Xanthe Huynh * - A down to earth 15-year old girl in her first year of high school. Shiho is quite meek, and rarely goes out of her way to engage in social interaction. She doesn't do well in crowds— instead preferring to stand back and "people watch" rather than actually getting to know her peers beyond name and basic personality traits. A likely cause for Shiho's self imposed loneliness is her odd neuroses and superstitions about the world around her, which often manifest in an extremely defensive personality and make her a bit of a loose canon when it comes to interpersonal relationships. Deep down, Shiho truly does want to like and be liked by the people around her, but struggles a lot with her own self confidence, often feeling like a burden and a nonentity past her "surface level" characteristics. She becomes a cure a few months before the others, and expresses slight discomfort over being the "senior" of the team. With power given to her by the Earth PreArk, she transforms into the warrior of earth: . Her theme colours are green and light-pink. ** CV: Inori Minase / Kayli Mills * - A bubbly 15-year old boy in his first year of high school. Kiriha is a bit of a celebrity at his school— between his good looks, seemingly unyielding kindness, and academic brilliance, he's a force to be reckoned with in terms of social status. He doesn't entirely mind the admiration he gets, although as an inherently subdued person, he quickly gets exhausted by all of the attention. As someone who dislikes disrupting the status quo, he tries to draw as little attention to his crossdressing as possible, not ashamed of it, but aware that this hobby he engages in for comfort may seem odd to onlookers. Where Misora aims to help lessen the physical burden on others, Kiriha leans toward a goal of making others smile— although his commitment to this goal leaves him susceptible to suppressing his own negative emotions. At the end of the day, he sees his close friends as an extension of his own (very large) family, and dotes on them no different. With power given to him by the Water PreArk, he transforms into the warrior of water: . His theme colours are blue and red. ** CV: Jun Fukuyama / Erik Kimerer * - A hotheaded 15-year old boy in his first year of high school. Unlike Shiho, Seiya is a loner not entirely by choice. His headstrong personality automatically pins him in other people's minds as a delinquent and nothing more, leaving him virtually friendless (his occasional violent outbursts certainly don't help). The few people who can break down his tough-guy persona are met with someone equally hard to get along with— a boy with deep rooted trust issues and a fear of being abandoned. Because of that aforementioned fear, Seiya's heart is practically airtight; anyone who won't act to what he deems as his benefit is closed off with little regard, and all emotional attachments to other people in general are out of the question. The only thing the rest of the cures have been able to get out of him so far that isn't primal rage has been a sense of humour— albeit an incredibly caustic one. With power given to him by the Fire PreArk, he transforms into the warrior of fire: . His theme colours are red and amber. ** CV: Kouki Uchiyama / Benjamin Diskin Mascots * - The alchemist of Air. She was turned into a rabbit-like fairy by Arete. In her fairy form, she ends many of her sentences with ~pata. ** CV: Rina Hidaka / Amber Lee Connors * - The Alchemist of Earth. She was turned into a mouse-like fairy by Arete. In her fairy form, she ends many of her sentences with ~goro. ** CV: Shiki Aono / Faye Mata * - The Alchemist of Water. He was turned into an antelope-like fairy by Arete. In his fairy form, he ends many of his sentences with ~kopo. ** CV: Shinji Kawada / Ed Bosco * - The Alchemist of Fire. He was turned into a dragon-like fairy by Arete. In his fairy form, he ends many of his sentences with ~mera. ** CV: Takuya Satou / Michael Johnston Dusk Alchemists * ' / ' - The leader of the mysterious cult-like organization called "The Dusk Alchemists". Very little is known about him, as his orders are usually given through his progeny Seven. Sin Messis is however known to be fixated on the concept of Void, ''a potent magical element long forbidden from use by alchemists, due to causing ''the Miasma ''(a type of "poisoning" of the soul, that deforms the body and deteriorates the mind in exchange for an almost intoxicating magical potential). ** CV: Kosuke Toriumi / Ray Chase * - A young man with a disturbing affinity for Void magic, and seemingly a victim of the Miasma. Despite claiming to have suffered from the condition his whole life, Seven has retained his grip on reality. Although he hasn't succumbed to it yet, he has still been rendered next to emotionless, and seems willing to bend over backwards to carry out Sin Messis' desires to get his hands on a true Philosopher's Stone. ** CV: Akira Ishida / Robbie Daymond The Primes * - represents mercury + the process of Nigredo WIP ** CV: Risa Taneda / Kari Wahlgren * - represents salt + the process of Albedo WIP ** CV: Tomokazu Sugita / Patrick Seitz * - represents sulphur + the process of Citrinitas WIP ** CV: Ai Nagano / Kate Higgins Monster * - A malicious being brought forth from the "darkness" in one's soul. They seem to solely obey Sin Messis and his followers. Supporting Cast Garden of Everything * - The young queen of the Garden of Everything. The mastery of Aether magic is a characteristic of her lineage, which makes her invaluable to Sin Messis and the Dusk Alchemists. She reluctantly aids the group in hopes that Sin Messis might spare the Garden's people. Despite her noble intentions, she seems to be hiding something... ** CV: Yuuki Takada / Cristina Vee * - A young girl from The Garden who is extremely invested in the world of alchemy, and comes to earth to write a book all about it. Her overzealous fangirl personality does not mesh well with her polite manner of speaking. Due to her rather unusual name, she is often referred to as . ** CV: Fumiko Orikasa / Deva Marie Gregory * - The Magus of Air, and Sylvia's teacher (and adoptive mother). * - The Magus of Earth, and Gunomu's teacher. * - The Magus of Water, and Undine's teacher. * - The Magus of Fire, and Salamander's teacher. * ' '- The steed of Boreas. As his name suggests, his true form is a winged horse. He aids Cure Lofty while the cures are travelling in the Garden. * ' '- The steed of Tellus. As her name suggests, her true form is a unicorn. She aids Cure Petal while the cures are travelling in the Garden. * ' '- The steed of Nypha. As her name suggests, her true form is a goat with the tail of a serpent. She aids Cure Rainy while the cures are travelling in the Garden. * ' '- The steed of Caleo. As his name suggests, his true form is a western dragon. He aids Cure Blast while the cures are travelling in the Garden. Aobagaoka du Nord Students * Nadeko Fukase '- The student council vice president. She and Kiriha have been close friends since kindergarten. ** CV: Kana Ichinose / Erica Mendez * '''Shion Kamenashi '- Misora's childhood best friend. The duo stayed in touch while Misora moved to Kobe by sending letters back and forth. Shion isn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed, but she is incredibly carefree and kind-- especially for a "rich girl". ** CV: Sumire Uesaka / Natalie Lander * '''Gennai Furuchou - A mysterious third-year exchange student who looks distinctly european. He rarely speaks unless spoken to. * Angela Albrecht '''- The captain of Aoba's soccer team and Misora's self-appointed mentor. Despite growing up in Japan, her father is ethnically German, and for that reason she often finds herself getting treated like a foreigner. ** CV: TBA / Lauren Landa * '''Lea Albrecht - Angela's younger sister. She is a first-year in the same class as the cures. * Shinzou Hanamura - A ghostly looking third-year who can often be found ditching class on the roof of the school building. * Chirino Hidaka '''- The student council president. Due to her family's reputation, Chirino is considered "royalty" to some in Aoba. * '''Satoru Iekami - Kouhei Namitama's best friend, and someone Kiriha looks up to. Aobagaoka du Nord Staff * Daisuke Sunadori / Sunadori-sensei '- Aobagaoka du Nord's guidance counsellor. While his reputation with the school's students is largely favourable, the older staff tend to look down upon him— quite possibly as a result of his scruffy appearance. His interests include bird watching and calligraphy. ** CV: Satoshi Hino / David Vincent Family * '''Momoko Amachi '- Misora's mother. She is a reporter and meteorologist. * '''Osamu Amachi / Amachi-sensei - Misora's father. He's a Japanese teacher at Aobagaoka du Nord. Said job opportunity was what caused Misora and her family to return to Aoba after 10 years. * Yume Harashiki '- Shiho's mother. She is a police officer. * '''Yuukichi Harashiki '- Shiho's father. He is a government official, currently in the running to become the next Prime Minister of Japan. Shiho dislikes when he is home, as he imposes strict rules on his daughters. * 'Kyoko Harashiki '- Shiho's 12 year-old sister. * 'Kurino Harashiki / Harashiki-sensei '- The cures' homeroom teacher, and Shiho's older sister (a fact of which can easily be gleaned from the fact that she's a spitting image of her mother). * '''Chenhe Namitama - Kiriha's mother. While high school, Chenhe moved from Hong Kong to Aoba, returning to Hong Kong during adolescence to pursue design school. She is now a relatively popular haute-couture fashion designer under the pseudonym "Chen'na".'' Despite spending most of her time in Tokyo as of late, she and her family are still very close. * '''Teruteru Namitama' - Kiriha's father. He is a professional photographer. * Katsuki Namitama - Kiriha's 25 year-old brother. He is a journalist who enjoys moderate success writing for the Aoba newspaper. * Keinan Namitama '- Kiriha's 23 year-old brother. Still having trouble breaking out of his wayward teenage years, Keinan tends to hop occupations and party a lot, something of which his brothers are always on his case about. * '''Kazuhiko Namitama '- Kiriha's 20 year-old brother, and Kazuma's twin. His dignified, sociable attitude greatly contrasts his twin. He is currently studying anthropology at an out-of-town university. * 'Kazuma Namitama '- Kiriha's 20 year-old brother, and Kazuhiko's twin. Kazuma is a bit socially awkward, but incredibly bright. He is currently studying robotics at an out-of-town university. * 'Kyosuke Namitama '- Kiriha's 17 year-old brother. He is a third year at Aobagaoka du Nord, and currently dreams of being a musician, despite being pressured by the accomplishments of his brothers to do otherwise. * 'Kouhei Namitama '- Kiriha's 16 year-old brother. He is a second year at Aobagaoka du Nord. Kouhei is extremely argumentative, even to the point of being abrasive at times. * '''Kojuro Namitama - Kiriha's 9 year-old cousin. His father was Kiriha's uncle, who passed away due to extreme overwork when Kojuro was 6. Since his mother left inexplicably early in Kojuro's life, he has since been taken in by the family. * Susato Namitama - Kiriha's paternal grandmother. She is quite the headstrong old lady, and is incredibly ruthless towards her grandsons. * Yoshie Himura '- Seiya's mother. Her occupation is unknown. Ever since the death of his father, Seiya and Yoshie have had an extremely strained relationship. * '''Hideki Himura '- Seiya's deceased father. His occupation is unknown. * '''Akana Shinonome - Seiya's biological mother. After giving birth to Seiya at a young age, immense pressure was put onto her for having a child out of wedlock. To avoid the social consequences, Akana reluctantly placed Seiya in a care facility. Other * Claris Alvars Levisanima - An ancient king of the Garden from a hundred or so generations in the past, looked upon by the people with reverence. * Alexis Grisha Levisanima '- The brother of King Claris and an early practitioner of alchemy. Historically, Alexis is blamed for the existence of, and the persistence of the Miasma, and as such is often depicted in Garden antiquities as a monstrous, inhuman beast called ''The Dark One. * 'Luca '- A young priestess who was King Claris' consort for a time. It is believed that Luca held a deep fondness for Prince Alexis, and even helped him escape capture when he became The Dark One. * '''Glocauda - A goddess who is "the Beginning and End of the Garden of Everything". According to folklore, Glocauda— whose heart was a true Philosopher's Stone— fashioned the Garden of Everything from her left eye, and plucked the feathers from her magnificent peacock-like tail to create the forests and fields. Her blood was then drained to create the "lifestream"— the flow of mana khēmia that exists in all things throughout the Garden. Some believe her to be resting somewhere in the Garden, but whether she or a similar figure truly existed is unknown. Nevertheless, it is said that if Glocauda is ever awakened from her eternal slumber, the world will meet a terrible end. Those devoted to Glocauda may be identified by a red marking below their left eyes— a feature which all members of the Dusk Alchemists (sans Seven) possess. * The First Alchemists - The arbiters of the four classical elements. All four of them have lost their physical forms over time, but they still persist in different areas of the Garden of Everything. ** - The North Wind. ** ' '- The Terra Firma. ** ' '- The High Tides. ** ' '- The Flames. Items * - The series' transformation device, sometimes referred to as a "Soul Ark". It appears to be a glowing orb with a dial on top that can hold several Liq stones. The true nature of the PreArks are great sources of magical energy (or mana khēmia--'' analogous to the concept of ''chi in eastern philosophy). Use of the PreArks actually uses up that energy, so in order to continue functioning they must be replenished by Aes stones. * Aether Wheel '''- A magical item required to purify monsters and form Aes stones. * '''Emeralds - A gemstone-like substance used in the formation of Aes stones. It is a very stable yet very versatile material that is often used as a catalyst for chemical reactions. * - Crude, incomplete Philosopher's Stones. Aes stones are by-products of large bursts of energy, and as such they are collected by defeating monsters. There are four varieties of Aes stones, once again corresponding to the classic elements. The Garden alchemists also know a method to create them artificially by exposing a relatively simple alchemical compound (Emeralds) to one of the four elements. * - Refined Aes stones. Liq stones cannot directly power the PreArch like their unpurified form, but may be inserted by the cures into the dial on the top to use attacks. * - A legendary alchemical substance that supposedly holds infinite energy and can grant the user immortality. It is sought after by both The Garden's alchemists and Sin Messis. The stone has allegedly never been successfully created, and very few have tried in the first place due to being considered an impossible feat. * Liq Sceptres '- The cures' main weapons. Each of them has a name specific to the cure they belong to, i.e. ''Lofty Baton, Petal Stock, Rainy Rod, ''and Blast Beam.'' Locations * 'Aoba '- A large port city known for its idyllic countrysides and rather western-looking historical buildings. In recent years, the southern end of the city has been largely industrialized, and is home to many great feats of architecture, even rivalling some of Japan's most distinguished urban areas. Geographically, it is positioned somewhere along the southern edge of the Chūbu region. ** 'Aobagaoka du Nord Academy '- The high-school that the cures attend. ** '''Alchemists' Atelier * Garden of Everything '''- Often referred to as simply "the Garden"— a large kingdom in another universe that is inextricably connected to Earth. Alchemy is deeply rooted in its history and still plays a very important role in everyday life. ** '''Quintessence - The capital city of the Garden. Much like Aoba, it has been increasingly modernized as of late, but the city still serves as a hub for the ancient practices of alchemists. Other Media Merchandise Movie(s) * - A crossover movie that features the casts of Alchemical Pretty Cure! and PikaPika Tropica Pretty Cure!. Trivia * A lot of Alchemical's aesthetic elements were inspired by the Koei Tecmo-developed Atelier video game series — more specifically the Dusk series (Atelier Ayesha, Escha & Logy, and Shallie). ** Alephy Telomeratz actually began as an Atelier OC for an original story in the series called Atelier Alephy: The Alchemist of Akashic Works. ** Mana khēmia— the name for the soul's energy in Alchemical's universe— is named for the Mana Khemia duology (the ninth and tenth games in the Atelier series). * In Alchemical's universe, alchemy, chemistry, and magic are all distinct concepts, but are closely intertwined. Alchemy is, in a way, the combination of chemistry (as we know it in the real world) and magic (which is separated into the four elements; air, earth, water, and fire). It's complicated and I'm basically figuring it out as I go (lol). * The city of Aoba is largely based off of Shizuoka. Gallery misora_amachi.png|Misora Amachi lofty.png|Cure Lofty shiho_harashiki.png|Shiho Harashiki curepetal.png|Cure Petal kiriha_namitama.png|Kiriha Namitama rainy.png|Cure Rainy seiya_himura.png|Seiya Himura blast.png|Cure Blast sylvia(2).png|Sylvia's fairy form gunomu.png|Gunomu's fairy form undine(2).png|Undine's fairy form salamander.png|Salamander's fairy form Young alchemical cures.png|The Alchemical cures as children (l-r: Misora, Shiho, Kiriha, Seiya) Category:Fan Series Category:Alchemical Pretty Cure!